


The Truth About My Past

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Was it really that bad?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt where I had to shuffle my music and pick a line from a song to base the fic on, the song that came on was "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" from The Lion King.

“Was it really that bad?”

 

Ethan looked up at Danny. They had been kissing when Danny got a glimpse of his blue eyes because he had lost control for a moment. He was normally so in control of his wolf side, but somehow, being around Danny made it hard for him to even think straight. He knew that he was falling hard for Danny, he had known it for awhile now, which was why bringing up his past was a conversation he dreaded.

 

He looked away again, unable to look at those eyes that looked at him with such love. How could he tell Danny about his past without losing him? It was impossible. He knew that if he said anything, Danny would see him as a monster, just like everyone else.

 

“Yes,” He finally replied, playing with a string on his hoodie. Danny loved him, and he loved Danny, and that was something he wasn’t ready to lose anytime soon. “Which is why it’s best if I keep it in the past.”

 

The room fell into silence for several minutes before Danny was reaching out and cupping Ethan’s chin, making him look up again. The human leaned in and kissed him gently, moving his arm to wrap around Ethan’s waist again. After a moment, he pulled back. “If you’re worried about what I’ll think you don’t have to be. I love you, Ethan. I really do.”

 

“I don’t know why,” Ethan whispered. “You know what blue eyes mean.”

 

“And I also know you’re not the monster you think you are,” Danny said. “If you’re not ready to tell me yet, you don’t have to.” He gave him another kiss and held him tight. “I mean it though, Ethan, I love you.”

 

Ethan returned the embrace. “I love you too, Danny.”


End file.
